Seven Years of Preparation
by Soccergirl0809
Summary: Hogwarts is a school to prepare witches and wizards for the outside world. Follow Rose Weasley in her seven years at Hogwarts to prepare for facing the world. There will be trials, heart breaks, detentions, and so much more. :)
1. Prologue

So guys this is my first ever fanfiction! Awhile back I did a challenge that was just small snippets based on songs to make a story. Well this is my real try to start writing! Please give me feedback, I know that I'm not good at writing but that's why I'm doing this! :)

P.S. I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm actually a red headed girl who likes to imagine herself as Rose :)

Enjoy!

_Bethany_

* * *

Prologue

**Rose POV**

_As I stepped off the train for the last time, the fear of being on my own stilled my movements. Then, I heard his cough beside me. I took his hand in my own and realized I would never be alone. So hand in hand with the man I loved, I, Rose Weasley, walked out onto the platform, ready to face the world. As long as I had Scorpius at my side, I would never have to do this alone. I was prepared to begin the journey that my life at Hogwarts had prepared me for. All the heart breaks, worries, lessons, homework, detentions, spells, curses, charms, and adventures had brought me here. These things had prepared me for this day since I first set foot on the Hogwarts express seven years ago. I was ready. _

_._


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

Okay guys! So yeah the prologue probably sucked once again that's why I'm doing this. So I can get better at writing. I don't have a beta or anything I'm just going to write. Please give me feedback! (Constructive criticism or nice reviews only, no flames please!) I really have no plans for this story, I had started quite a few stories about Rose and Scorpius, all planned out and everything, but then I never finished them. This time I just going to go with it.

Just so everyone knows, flashbacks, time jumps, and thoughts will be in italics. Right now I don't plan on having any flashbacks; the start of the story is not where I plan on starting out... Duh ;p

Finally! I am NOT J.K. Rowling, she is an amazing author though. :) Nor am I Jane Austin! :p The only character I own are Amelia and Levonne! (So far)

Hope you enjoy! :)

_Bethany_

* * *

**The Journey to Hogwarts**

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

Rose turned to see who her father was talking about, and saw a pale thin boy with blond hair staring back at her. His eyes were and intense silver grey, were so entrancing Rose that she stopped and stared. Scorpius then glared at her and turned away, shuddering Rose also turned to listen to what her father was saying.

"Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

Rose glanced back over to where Scorpius stood and stumbled over her feet and fell to the ground. Scorpius looked up and scowled at her, walking past her. _Well that was rude! Dad doesn't have to worry about that. I can already tell Scorpius and I won't be getting along at all. I WILL beat him in every test._

Shaking her head Rose cleared all thoughts of Scorpius out of her head so she could concentrate on finding a compartment with her cousin.

* * *

Soon, Rose and Albus were seated in a compartment to themselves. "So this is it," murmured Rose, "our first trip on the Hogwarts express." She looked out the window excitedly as the train began to move out of the station.

"Yeah," breathed Albus, trembling with excitement, "I can't believe we're finally on our way. Which house do you want to be sorted in?"

Rose bit her lip. "Well, I know mum and da want me to be sorted in to Gryffindor, but I really don't feel courageous. I don't think I'd be well suited there. I don't want to be Slytherin or Hufflepuff! That's for sure, so I guess it's between Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"But _Rosie_," whined Albus, "I wanted us to be together when we went to Hogwarts! I mean who else am I supposed to tell all my secrets to?"

Sighing, Rose fiddled with her bushy red hair and as she tried to come up with a response. "We'll see Albus, I'm really..."

The compartment door slid open and interrupting their conversation and saving Rose from more discomfort. A small and frail girl stood in the doorway. "Hi," she said as she twisted a silver ring on her finger, "I'm Amelia Longbottom, I don't think we've met before but our parent's know each other. I'm sorry to bother you but I couldn't find a compartment to sit in. Can I sit with you two?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Albus, his face turning pink as the girl settled beside him.

Rose stuck out her hand, "Hi Amelia, I'm Rose, Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter."

Amelia gasped, "The Albus Potter?" Brown eyes widening in excitement she went on, "As in the son of Ginny and Harry Potter? Like the savior of the wizarding world's son? My father pointed you out but didn't tell me who you were!"

Albus gave her a slanted grin while he raked his hands through his messy black hair nervously. "Well most people just call me Albus, but yes, I'm his son."

Amelia beamed at this and sat down beside Albus, talking animatedly with him about his life and what stories his father had told him. Sighed with boredom, Rose cracked open her copy of _Pride and Prejudice _began to read.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. _

_However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or another of their daughters._

_'My dear Mr. Bennet,' said his lady to him one day, 'have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?'_

"ROSE!"

Rose was suddenly startled out of her book by a shout from Albus. "What Albus? I was reading!" Albus rolled his eyes, "Amelia and I have been trying to talk to you for a long time, but you haven't answered."

Closing her book Rose grinned sheepishly, "sorry, I must have been really into my book, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh.." Albus pondered for a bit, screwing up his face in concentration trying to remember what he needed to tell Rose. "Oh yeah I remember now! We're almost to Hogwarts, so it's probably time to get changed into your robes."

Rose looked confused when she exclaimed how the trolley hadn't even come by yet. "Seriously, I didn't get any sweets yet! I really wanted a chocolate frog too!"

"Um...Rose…" Amelia said quietly, "The trolley actually came by ages ago. You just didn't notice because you were so absorbed in your book and that we didn't want to take it away from it."

A frown crossing her freckled face, Rose stood up, put her book away, and got her robes out. Already preparing for their next adventure as they approached the Hogsmeade station.

* * *

After Albus, Rose, Amelia and a girl with long, dirty blonde hair, were seated into the boat it began to cross the lake. Chatting amongst themselves they learned the girls name was Levonne Macmillion. Levonne turned out to be a pompous, over achiever who was already talking about O.W.L.'s. Since none of the other three first years could get a word in they eventually gave up and traveled in silence, excluding Levonne's nonstop chatter.

Suddenly all was quiet over the lake except for the small gasps most of the children gave. Hogwarts had come into sight at last, a breathtaking view as they grew closer and closer. Every window shone brightly into the night, welcoming the students as they approached their destination. Soon they would be sorted, soon their lives in the magical world would truly begin.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please tell me what you think! :)**

_Bethany_


	3. The Sorting, Feast, and Realization

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, or Megan…Or Liz.. **I've made up a few characters and those are probably the ones you don't recognize.

Please give me constructive criticism **NO FLAMES.**

Thanks!

_-Bethany_

* * *

_I'm so happy I'm here,  
everything is going fine  
nothing like home__  
makes me think about the time  
when we said we would run away for good  
now I'm here without you_

_Here I go – Megan and Liz_

**Chapter 2: The Sorting, Feast, and Realization**

As Rose stood in line in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted, she took a depth breath to calm herself down. Her father would have her in no other house then Gryffindor, Rose couldn't imagine what he would do if she wound up in Slytherin. Only one other Weasley had been sorted into a different house, Victoire, who had been sorted into Ravenclaw. This wouldn't be so bad except Torie was a seventh year, she would be leaving Hogwarts after this year and had her own friends.

The sorting wasn't as bad as Fred and James had told her and Albus it would be, they only had to try on a hat. The boys had said it was some kind of test, but all it really seemed to do was sit on someone's head and call out what house they would be in.

Rose sighed again and looked around the Great Hall, once again she caught a glimpse of Malfoy. She took a moment to study his features. He had pale skin, white blonde hair, grey eyes and a smirk that seemed to be on his face permanently. Scorpius noticed Rose looking at him again and glowered at her. Quickly turning away she heard Professor Longbottom called out a name she recognized. _Well I guess I should probably pay attention, the sorting is halfway through and I haven't really noticed anyone being sorted yet._

"Longbottom, Amelia?"

Professor Longbottom smiled as his small daughter walked up to the sorting hat. The hat slipped down over Amelia's eyes when the hat called out "Gryffindor!" Amelia's face instantly showed relief as she slipped of the stool. The Gryffindor table cheered while she sat herself down at the end of the table, her father was looking at her with pride.

The sorting continued until Rose heard another name that she knew.

"Macmillion, Levonne?"

The hat had barely touched Levonne's blonde head when it shouted "Hufflepuff!" And Levonne strutted over to the Hufflepuff table, flipping her hair on the way.

Next up was Malfoy, the hat didn't even need to touch his head before it shouted "Slytherin!" Smirking once again Malfoy walked over and placed himself at the Slytherin table. Rose rolled her eyes, _just one more reason for us to not get along, of course he'd be Slytherin._

Finally it was Albus' turn, there was no doubt in Rose's mind where he would end up. Apparently the hat didn't have any doubts either because the hat instantly decided what house he should be sorted into.

"Gryffindor!"

Grinning from ear to ear he went to sit down by Amelia as Rose walked up to the hat.

Slipping it onto her head she heard a voice.

"So, another Weasley? They breed like bloody rabbits. But wait, I can see you're different, where to put you? Hm. You'd do well in Slytherin, you're very cunning and you know what you want. You could do great things there, but I see you don't want to be placed there, just like your uncle I suppose. You have a great deal of courage, but you have more of your mother's brains then of courage. It'd better be…RAVENCLAW!"

The hat shouted the last part and Rose slipped of the stool, not being able to face her family just yet she quietly walked to the Ravenclaw table. The only person cheering was Victoire and her friends. Rose settled herself down by a brown haired boy at the end of the table.

The boy stuck out his hand to Rose. "Hi! I'm Lysander Scamander, and this is Lorcan my twin." Pointing to his brother, they looked almost identical, both with brown hair and dreamy blue eyes, the only difference was that Lorcan had a light dusting of freckles on his face.

"I'm Rose Weasley, are you two first years too?"

Lorcan laughed in a dreamy sort of way, "Yes we are, we saw you on the train but you were too busy reading. Or maybe there were just too many wrackspurts."

"Wrackspurts? What are those?"

Lorcan began to babble about how they were invisible creatures while everyone else began eating. Rose began to realize it sounded very much like a story her uncle had once told her. Absent mindedly she looked over at the Gryffindor table for the first time she saw Al laughing and joking. He was already making new friends, without her. Rose's face fell with the realization that she and Albus would never be as close as they used to be.

* * *

Before long Rose was following Rachel Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect, with the other first years. They came upon the entrance to the common, a door with an eagle door knocker. A musical voice came from the door. Rachel explained that instead of a password to get into the common room, Ravenclaw's had a riddle they needed to answer.

_Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?_

A girl in the back of the group with black hair and green eyes raised her hand. "Is the answer fire?" she asked in a trembling voice.

_Correct, you may enter, and welcome to Ravenclaw. Remember, wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure._

The door swung open and Rachel directed the first years to their dormitories. Girls were on the left up the spiraling staircase, and the boys were on the right, up another spiraling staircase.

Soon after that Rose was settled into her bed, awaiting the morning, she'd learn the four other girls names when she got up tomorrow. As she drifted off to sleep she thought again of Albus and how he had seemed so happy without her. She wondered if he would forget about her before the week was over.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! I'm still really bad at writing but this is my project to work on it!**

_-Bethany_


	4. Breakfast

**AN: Hey guys! I know I'm updating a lot, I'm afraid if I don't I'll totally forget about it. :( So I have a favor to ask you guys, please please pleasee can you review? I really would like to know what everyone thinks, and I've gotten over 150 views so I know people are looking :p it'd honestly mean a lot. I want to get better but I can't do that without knowing what I'm doing right and wrong too :p**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, the characters you do not recognize are the only ones I've made up. I wish I owned Harry Potter. But I don't, I'm also not Britt Nicole, so I don't own the song either :(**

**Thanks!**

_Bethany_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breakfast**

_So when you get the chance  
Are you gonna take it?  
There's a really big world at your fingertips  
And you know you have the chance to change it_

_The Lost Get Found – Britt Nicole_

Rose woke up wondering where she was, there was a bronze and blue curtain around her bed and light was streaming in. Then she remembered, she was at Hogwarts, not in Gryffindor like everyone expected her to be. Her face fell for a moment when she remembered how easily Albus had forgotten her last night, but then she grinned when she remembered that she had a full dormitory of girls who she could be friends with. Rose had never had a girl best friend who wasn't family, in fact she didn't have many friends outside of family at all.

Grinning from ear to ear she pulled back the curtain of her bed. Including herself there were four out of the five girls up, and the girl who had answered the riddle last night was one of them. Rose studied her as the girl rushed around to pack her book bag, she had long black hair in braids and green eyes, but she had that welcoming kind of face. Gathering her courage Rose walked over to her and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rose Weasley, what's your name?"

The girl shyly shook her hand, "I'm Aleesa Evereteze, and are you _the _Rose Weasley? I've read all about you and your family in The Daily Prophet!"

Rose was shocked, "really? We don't get The Daily Prophet, my dad says its rubbish, so I've never even looked inside one. Am I really in it though?"

"Of course! I mean your cousin Albus shows up in it more, but I suspect that's because he's Harry Potter's son."

Rose's face fell again "oh.. Right.. Albus"

Aleesa's eyes widened, "oh no! Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I'm always doing that."

"No, you didn't, its fine honestly. It's just he got sorted into a different house and he's forgotten me already." Rose's lip trembled and she willed herself not to cry. _This is stupid of me, first day of Hogwarts and I'm already crying. Everyone is going to think I'm a baby._

Aleesa, seeing Rose's teary eyes, put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I doubt he's forgotten you, you're family!" She continued to comfort her until it was time to get ready.

* * *

The first years from Ravenclaw all walked down to breakfast together, the girls at least. The boys were still in bed. Rose learned the girl's names while they walked. Aleesa, who Rose already knew, Saphira Izabelle, Naida Blake, and Joye Hennings.

Saphira was a pretty girl with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair, she was shorter than Rose but taller than Naida. Naida completely contrasted with Rose and Saphira, with dark skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was definitely a beauty, even when she was so young. Rose had a feeling that Naida was a very powerful witch, it almost scared Rose until Naida gave her a small smile. The final girl, Joye, followed Naida like a puppy. Joye had pale blue eyes, and short blonde hair, she was short and pretty, but when beside Naida, she was nothing.

Sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, Rose noticed that there weren't many people up yet. A hand full of people sat throughout The Great Hall, the majority of them being Ravenclaws. Craning her neck Rose could not see Albus yet, but he was always a late sleeper. There was one girl at the Hufflepuff table, and a couple of fifth years and one first year at the Slytherin table. Taking a closer look Rose realized the first year was Malfoy and quickly looked away. _He's just everywhere, I hope we don't have too many classes with him._

Taking some French toast, Rose thought about what her favorite class might be. She was broken out of her thought process when the boys came and sat down across from her. Lysander and Lorcan she had met last night, two more boys were with them. Ivan Feeney and Randy Viano, both were shy and didn't seem to talk much until Randy started to complain about how first years couldn't take more than seven subjects.

"I really wanted to take Arithmancy this year but McGonagall wouldn't let me!"

Ivan shook his head, "Randy, you really don't need to take another subject, we already have seven and you're only a first year. It won't kill you too much to wait will it?"

He glared, "No it wouldn't kill me, but I really wanted to take this class. I want to have a head start on everyone next year!"

Ivan and Randy kept arguing until breakfast was over, and all the students had their time tables when they finally quit quarrelling. They soon found out what their first subject was, Defense against the Dark Arts, with the Slytherins.

_Great… Just what I need, first class and I have one with the Slytherins. Oh well, I'll just make sure that I beat Malfoy._

**AN: Sorry guys! This chapter kind of sucked a bit :P I'm working on it! PLEASE tell me what you think :)**

_Bethany_


	5. Not What She Expected

**Hello again! I hope you guys like my new chapter; please tell me how I'm doing and how to improve :) Thank you so much for those who have favorited, reviewed, and followed! :) It means a ton. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I am NOT J.K. Rowling. If I was, Scorpius would be my boyfriend ;p I'm also not Three Days Grace… I have a terrible singing voice anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Not What She Expected**

_"This world will never be  
what I expected  
and if I don't belong  
who would have guessed it"_

_Never Too Late – Three Days Grace_

* * *

The students were divided into groups of three upon entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Rose, Aleesa, and Lysander picked a table near the front of the room while the other six separated. Saphira, Naida, and Joye all sat at the table to the right of Rose's, and the boys sat to the left. Soon the rest of the students, all Slytherins, began to shuffle in. Malfoy seated himself behind Rose along with Marcus Grenier, and Andrew Zabini. Scowling at her bad luck, Rose turned to the front of the room.

A tall, thin woman with long, blonde hair clapped her hands, "Alright class! My name is Professor Vanessa Loric, please open your books and put your wands away. This week we will only be covering the basics of Defense against the Dark Arts, so for now you only need your text books."

The class groaned, thinking it would be an awfully boring class if they weren't allowed to use their wands.

"Alright, so before we start I would like to know what everyone knows about this class."

Rose's hand instantly shot up, and Professor Loric smiled at her. "This class is of course about, defending ourselves against dark things if the need arises. These dark things could include curses, jinxes, and magical beasts. There are also times where we may need to use practical safety measures, such as a safety question in case someone is using polyjuice potion. This class was very helpful during the Second Wizarding War."

Malfoy elbowed Zabini and Grenier as they sniggered "Wow Weasley, are you a walking text book?" This made the rest of the Slytherins snicker and Rose's face burned with shame as she sank lower into her seat.

However, their laughter was cut short when Professor Loric shot a pointed look at Malfoy. "Mister Malfoy, another comment like that and I'll be taking points from Slytherin." Smiling at Rose she added, "Ten points to Ravenclaw Miss Weasley that was very thorough. You just about covered it so I think we'll begin. Please open your books to page 5 and we'll begin chapter one."

* * *

The rest of the day went very slowly, the next class the Ravenclaws had was History of Magic. Rose was excited because she'd be able to see Albus, but when she arrived, Albus had already taken his seat at the back of the room with Amelia and the boy she had seen him laughing with at the feast. Seating herself at the front with Aleesa and Saphira, Rose's mind wandered. Professor Binns was a really boring teacher; her parents had told her stories about him. Apparently he had died in the staff room in his sleep, and just got up and kept teaching the next day.

As Professor Binns' voice droned on and on about the beginning of Wizarding History, Rose wondered how the rest of the day would go; she didn't have much to look forward to. She had flying lessons with the Slytherins and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Rose wasn't too excited to see Malfoy or Levonne again, today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"First thing you need to know is that my name is Katie Wood, but you'll know me first and foremost by Madam Wood. Second thing is, I do _not _tolerate any fooling around or mischief. If you think you can show off on the first day and disobey the rules you're wrong. You cannot impress me; not following the rules will _only _get you a one way trip back home."

Rose recognized Madam Wood from some of the parties her parents threw. She was good friends with her Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. According to Uncle Harry, Madam Wood and her husband, Oliver Wood, had been on the quidditch team with him. _I never knew she was the flying instructor though._

"Please put your right hand over your of the broom and say up."

Rose did as Madam Wood instructed, and stood at the left side of her broom. Unlike most of the other children's, Rose's broom instantly shot up into her hand. Rose began observing everyone else; there were only three brooms in people's hands, Rose, Lysander, and Malfoy's.

After everyone had managed to get their broom, Madam Wood instructed them to mount their brooms and gently push off the ground. They had to hover there for at least sixty seconds, and then fly around through three magical hoops Madam Wood had conjured up. While Rose was flying through the last magical hoop, Malfoy and Zabini zoomed past her. Almost knocking Rose off her broom, and making her miss the hoop, they smirked and began to make fun of her. Ignoring them Rose began another lap while they snickered below her.

* * *

After flying lessons, Rose had Herbology, which was almost excited for. She didn't want to be around Levonne for an hour, but she did want to see Professor Longbottom. When Rose and Aleesa got into the greenhouse, they were the last ones there and the only space left was by Levonne. _Great... I really don't need to be by Levonne right now._

_Levonne ended up bragging the whole class about how she already knew everything about Herbology. "_Devil's Snare is such a dangerous plant, but I know I could keep control of it. It only likes the warmth and light, so if you take that away your problem is gone!"

Rose didn't even bother to correct her; first day of classes were definitely _not _what Rose had expected.

**AN:** I hope everyone knows I wanted to say "Turn to page 394." Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it was short. I'm still working on it. I'm sorry guys.. I really didn't do well on this chapter. :/


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm sorry guys. My life has been really crazy lately. I have work, OEC classes, school, and then I was just dealing with a guy that I had liked for almost 2 years. I won't be updating any of my stories for quite awhile. I'm sorry for anyone this disappoints. I'll come back sometime.. hopefully. I'm having a hard time writing anything that's not depressing anyways :p


End file.
